


Everyone Loves a Sexy Voice

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Desire, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Longing, M/M, Phone Sex Operator Voice, Sexy, Underage Drinking, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: "We all have afirst timestory regarding phone calls from Bruce. We're not talking about his Bat-voice and certainly not talking about theyou are in deep shitvoice," licking his lips, Tim picked up his beer, drained the rest of it and clunked the glass back down on the table, "rather histhis is a casual conversation or a business meetingvoice."





	Everyone Loves a Sexy Voice

**Author's Note:**

> [Bruce's Voice Panel From Comic](http://i68.tinypic.com/2zhp89u.jpg)  
>  Stemming from a convo we all had on twitter about how everyone would totally call Bruce when they were drunk because of his voice.   
> Beta Readers: kate1zena  
> Song[s]: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWRISvgAygU

It wasn't any big secret that Bruce had what Jason laughingly called a _phone sex operator voice_. Whenever he answered the phone, his voice would mellow out and he would seem to utterly relax in a way he simply didn't at any other time. It didn't really matter who was on the line, he used the same voice for all of it. Robo dialers, business meetings he called into, whatever toy Bruce Wayne the playboy had on his arm that week, even members of his own family. 

It legitimately didn't seem to matter who it was, it was just a _reflex_ that his voice would fall an octave, the sultry flow of words gentle across the line. Everyone given half a chance would describe their first phone call with Bruce. Among the most popular words were shock, surprise, amusement, and possibly the best, _arousal_. 

Tim's favorite story was the time he'd been in a staff meeting with three new interns present and Bruce had called in. He would regale anyone willing to listen to him with the story of how one girl's jaw had about hit the table and how the other two had simply sat there wide-eyed and looking about ready to ask for a bathroom break. The others had grown used to it, the shock of it worn off over the years and Tim himself just watched everyone with what amounted to amusement. 

It was times like these that were the best for giving the best examples each of them had. Steph and Cass had taken the night out on the streets with Kate, calling it girl's night out, leaving the boys all relegated to being at home for the evening.

It had been Dick that suggested beer and making fun of horrible movies at his place and they'd all piled in the car, gathered Jason up along the way, and landed themselves in Dick's living room. Three large pizzas and a 36 pack were picked up on the way and by the time they were halfway through the meal, most of them were tipsy enough they were talking _over_ the movie instead of watching to make fun of it. 

Topics drifted, floating over a half dozen little stories until Jason's phone lit up with an incoming call from Bruce. Five minutes and Jason biting his lip most of the way through to keep from laughing and he'd hung up the phone, tossing it on the table in front of him and picking up his beer to give it another good swig. 

"You have _the look_." Tim was quick to point it out, amusement dancing in his eyes as he gave a very pointed look at Jason's crotch, earning himself a snort.

"I'd like to see you have a conversation with him _half_ as wasted as you are right now and not end up like this."

Tim leaned forward, bracing his forearms on the table and grinning up at Jason. "Oh, you're on, fancy pants."

Jason mouthed the words _fancy pants_ back at Tim, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Damian emerged from the bathroom, his hand tracking along the wall as he maneuvered his way back toward them. He'd had one beer already and had been halfway through his second before he'd disappeared to the restroom. Granted, he wasn't really legal yet, but given what their usual night job was, it had been decided that a little beer wasn't going to hurt him as long as he remained under their supervision for the night.

It wasn't the first time they'd let him drink and pretty much everyone held some memory of a New Year's gala a few years before where someone had decided to give Damian champagne, which had ended with Damian stating he'd never drink _that shit_ ever again before passing out right into the backseat of the car. True to his word, he'd never touched a drop of it since then. Beer, on the other hand, he never turned down if it was offered.

Tim glanced up at him, watching his swaying steps as he moved back to the couch, curled up - perhaps - a bit _too_ close to Jason's side and reached for his bottle. 

Jason deftly swiped it from him, taking a deep swig from it and then passing it over to him and Tim was pretty sure no one in the room missed the way Damian licked the lip of the bottle before drinking from it. Tim knew why Jason had taken it from him, knew he was trying to cut down on what all Damian ingested. It was just that it had unintended side effects when Damian had this much, this quickly.

"Is someone gonna answer me?" 

Tim watched that lower lip pout for a moment and he heard Dick snort, watched the amused grin spread across Jason's face, and then all eyes were on him.

"Well, are you gonna explain, Timbers?" Jason hooked one arm along the back of the couch, clearly inviting Damian to have a place to lean against given his gentle seated swaying. The opportunity was very carefully taken and Jason let his hand rest on the kid's shoulder. Not that he was a _kid_ anymore. Tim was pretty sure nineteen qualified as an adult despite the legal drinking age. 

"Bruce called." Tim stated it like it was a known fact what the hell that meant and he reveled in watching the confusion blossom on Damian's features. 

"And?"

Dick ruffled Damian's hair, earning a halfhearted swat for his efforts. "And... well, you know. Jay's had a few and _that voice_. I mean, it's sort of obvious, right?"

Another very perplexed look surfaced and Dick looked personally offended. "You don't _know_?!"

Damian shook his head and Dick flopped dramatically back against the sofa, reaching for the remote and clicking off the television. "Oh man... we've gotta tell him."

"Tell me what?" That probably came out louder than Damian had meant to, or at least Tim was fairly certain it had. 

"That everyone this side of breathing thinks your father has the sexiest phone voice they've ever heard." Tim laid it on him just like it was, watched the morph of emotions: confusion, hesitation, bewilderment, and then - finally - curiosity. _There it was_. 

Tim crossed his arms on the table and leaned all the way forward. "Oh, I think it's story time, don't you guys?"

A murmur of agreement went up and Tim settled in, _knew_ his eyes were alight with the fire of inducting someone into _this_ portion of Bruce's existence. The part that even Bruce Wayne himself was ignorant of. 

"We all have a _first time_ story regarding phone calls from Bruce. We're not talking about his Bat-voice and certainly not talking about the _you are in deep shit_ voice," licking his lips, Tim picked up his beer, drained the rest of it and clunked the glass back down on the table, "rather his _this is a casual conversation or a business meeting_ voice."

Damian snuggled in closer to Jason and Tim flicked a glance at Jason, watching the tender way he regarded Damian, his look safely hidden by the fact that he was looking down at him with the way they were seated. Happiness flared in Tim's stomach and he let them exist for a moment before continuing, thinking this was good for both of them, even if they hadn't managed to admit a damn thing to one another so far.

"I was just a teenager the first time I got a phone call from him."

"Poor unsuspecting Timmy," Jason interjected, Dick snickering quietly behind his fist, swallowing it down with a swig of beer right after.

"Middle of the damn night, he calls me to check up on my arm after I almost shattered it. I'm loopy on pain killers, somewhere between the land of the living and the land of the _very-fucking-high_ , and I'm pretty sure I was slurring at him rather than talking. His voice hits me like a fucking hurricane, _straight_ to my cock. I've never been so confused in my life." Tim tipped his head back, looking at the ceiling as he recalled that night. "He's going on and on about how long I'll need to be benched, how he needs to make sure the details are right for teachers and parents alike, and the whole time I'm lying there with like the third biggest hard-on I'd ever had. It was ridiculous, honestly."

"That's just because you're pathetically _easy_ ," Dick piped up. "It at least took me twice before his voice sent shock-waves right to my core, like _damn_ , Tim, just give it up on the first date, why don't cha?" 

"Aye, fuck off, wonder britches." Tim flipped Dick off. "You think you're so great for resisting his charm until the second time but I think it's only because you've wanted to fuck him since you were in scaly _panties_ right by his side out there."

"Watch your comments on those _shorts_ , Timbo. I wore them, too." Jason's hand patted Damian's shoulder and Tim watched how distracted Damian immediately was over the action, realized how incredibly obvious he was when he got a bit tipsy in comparison to his usual laid back demeanor around Jason.

They were quiet for a second and then Jason quietly offered up, "I uh... well, it took a while for him to call me, really. I guess I was just always there when he needed me or I was in deep shit, so I didn't get _the voice_ turned on me until," a flush worked its way up his cheeks and he ducked his head a little, in a _very rare_ display of embarrassment for Jason. "Well, until I came back. It was a while after that and then I get this call out of the blue, asking me to come to dinner, of all things. Some family gathering and you guys all wanted me there. I'm pretty sure I was breathing hard by the time I got off that phone call and it wasn't exactly the shock of being invited to a family event."

Dick clicked his tongue. "A little tiny event and you got all hot and bothered. At least _mine_ could have been taken sexually."

Tim huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, sure, like a conversation about picking up _bread_ was sexual. What the damn hell are you _into_ over there, Dickie?"

Dick flipped him off, muttering under his breath, "It was _baguettes_ , you should hear him say things in other languages. It's _obscene_."

Damian finally sighed. "You are all pathetic. He has called me many times and his voice is nothing special."

"Oh yes, but have you been _drunk_ when you've talked to him yet? You know, all those Wayne inhibitions lowered, all the _towers_ you build up gone?" Jason's hand squeezed Damian's shoulder and Tim watched him nearly melt against him.

Looking down at the table, Tim bit back a grin, barely breathing out, "Pretty sure it's not _Bruce_ he wants to hear when he's drunk, Jaybird."

He heard Jason's little _tut_ and then there was the sound of someone dialing. Tim glanced up, watching Dick hold the phone out to Damian. "Just _call him_."

"And say what, exactly? That I am surrounded by morons?"

Tim gave him a bemused look, resting his cheek against his fist. "Oh, I can think of a few things to ask about _and_ I can think of a reason for this. You can _imitate_ his voice, right?" At Damian's nod, he continued, "So we want you to imitate _this_ version of his voice once you're off the line. You are simply calling to ensure Titus has been out to the restroom. After all, he is getting _old_ and no one would put it past you to ensure he is okay."

Damian lifted his chin, a glint in his eye, and Tim knew he'd struck gold with the idea of making him imitate Bruce's voice. Damian hit the button to dial and held the phone up to his ear, sitting up and perching on the edge of the couch, waiting as it rang and then - perhaps a bit loudly, "Father."

They all watched his face, intent to find out how this affected him or if Bruce would even _do it_ with Damian on the other end of the line. 

"I wish to ensure Titus has been taken care of properly. He is _aging_ and must-" he paused and Tim watched the very slow way he blinked and then the barest filter of surprise, and then his cheeks were heating and Dick had his hand stuffed over his mouth to hold in his laughter. Jason simply looked amused and Tim was very aware that he held his _I told you so_ look firmly on his features. 

"Yes, Father. Thank you for taking him out yourself." There was a pause and then Damian ducked his head for a moment, straightening back up after a moment and then, "Only a little."

He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, releasing it and then shoving the phone towards Dick. "Grayson, speak with him."

Dick looked surprised, but took the phone and flicked it onto speaker. "Bruce?"

"How much has he consumed?"

Tim arched an eyebrow, impressed that Bruce didn't have the _you're all in deep shit_ voice on just yet. It was hedging beneath the sultry tones of his casual voice, waiting for an excuse to come out, but hadn't arrived just yet.

Tim held up one finger and Dick carefully supplied, "Only one." He shot a warning look at Damian, who had his mouth clamped shut and had retreated back against Jason's side. "With food, we promise."

"No repeats of the gala."

" _Definitely_ no repeats of that. It's beer, for one, and for two, I don't think he will ever drink that much again."

Bruce hummed softly and Tim felt the burn start in his gut. "Well, I suppose it is okay then."

"He's supervised," Dick supplied helpfully, and another one of Bruce's hums came across the line and this time Damian shoved his hands over his face and he was shaking. Tim watched the grin spread over Jason's face and knew Damian was trying not to burst out laughing while his father was on the phone. 

"We've got it under control."

"You'd better. He stays there tonight. All of you do."

"Already planning on it." Dick's finger hovered over the end call button and he offered up a quiet, "Bye?"

"Have a good evening." The line disconnected and Damian _howled_ with laughter an instant later, gasping for his breath, Jason's hand on his shoulder all that was really anchoring him to his seat. 

Tim hunched over the table again, a grin on his lips. "Pretty sure Dick's got a fuckin' boner already and seriously, not gonna lie, I've let him talk to me for a long time while I uh... you know."

"Ah, shit, Timbo. You gonna tell the kid you beat off to his father's voice? Really?"

"Well, I _wasn't_ going to put it quite like that, but thank you for the colorful image there." Tim rolled his eyes at Jason, finally leaning back on his hands. "Okay, promises are promises. Hit us with the best impression."

Damian pursed his lips, straightened up and brought himself back under control. After a few mouthed lines, he finally started to talk, his voice slowly morphing into a near-exact duplicate of his father's and then dipping into the lower timbre, the more sensual flow of his phone voice. "There are certain things we must talk about today, transgressions of those of you in this room. I believe each of you harbors a very important secret, perhaps something you would all care to share with a man of my standing." He paused, a wicked little gleam in his eye as he continued. "A certain little bird came to tell me that you all wish to sleep with me."

Tim's breath caught and he watched Jason's jaw drop and he was pretty damn sure Dick was going to cum right in his pants. "Holy _shit_."

Jason snagged a beer off the table, twisted it open, and it never made it to his mouth, Damian snatching it away, taking a deep drink of it, and then holding it out to Jason, watching as it was lifted up to his mouth. Their eyes met and Tim _did_ hold his breath, watched as Jason slowly licked along the rim, _heard_ Damian's itty bitty moan.

Standing up, Tim shook his head, walking past Dick, grasping his shirt and tugging. "C'mon, pretty bird. I think the cool air is calling us."

Dick got up without comment and Tim glanced back at the last second before he slipped out onto the patio, watched Jason tugging Damian down, caught a glimpse of their lips meeting, and he smiled to himself as he closed the door, turned his back on them and met Blüdhaven's night instead. 

Leaning next to Dick on the railing, he couldn't stop his smile. "Guess some things will happen like they're supposed to, hmm?"

"Oddest damn time if you ask me, but I'm just glad they're both looking at something _healthy_ this time."

Thoughts of Jason's past relationships, of Damian's mishaps in the past with aborted attempts at dating, and he tipped his head back, let his breath ghost out into the night air. "They'll manage." Another hint of a smile and then, "Maybe one day you will, too."

He heard the hitch in Dick's breath, knew he'd hit exactly the right button in regards to Dick and Bruce, and he raised his arms, put them behind his head and grinned up at the sky. Some things were slower than others. In the end, he was certain he could work his impossible magic on them all, if for no other reason than _nothing_ stood in Tim Drake's way and survived it.


End file.
